Comfort Me
by Eugene6022
Summary: Annabeth broke up with Percy and he's a mess. Who will be around to pick up the pieces? Percico AU, set before the Lost Hero, no Annabeth hate. Will have smut
1. Chapter 1

**This is Percico...hope you like! Mostly AU because there's not much godly things. This is set right after the fifth book in the original series before the whole camp Jupiter thing.**

**There is no Annabeth hate in here. I LOVE her, I just don't think she and Percy are good together. She deserves more then to simply be the love interest for the male protagonist. **

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

"Look, I just don't think that we're working out."

"How could you possibly know that!? We've only been together for a month!" I screamed at her. I didn't care about the looks I was getting from the other customers at the coffee shop.

"Percy, you know when you read a book and there's a girl and a guy and right from the start you know they're gonna be together? They're end game, everything was leading up to them-"

"That was us!" I protested. We were meant to be, we were end game.

"Well I hate that. How is someone supposed to know that they're perfect for each other if they've never dated other people? Plus, you know what someone called me the other day? 'Percy's girlfriend.' Connor Stoll called me that. He's known me since I was seven, and I date a hero for a month and suddenly the only thing I am is 'Percy's girlfriend.' No guy is worth that. You know me better than anyone else. Please tell me you understand."

Although I wouldn't say it out loud, I did understand. Annabeth was the most independent person I knew. I guess I had always known that she wouldn't settle for me. She needed someone intelligent that she could debate architectural design with or something and I wasn't that person. She deserved that person, but I didn't know it at the time.

"Yeah, whatever." I said. I put 10 dollars on the table to pay for my coffee and stormed out. I had had a perfect date planned. I had gotten permission to leave camp for four hours. We were going to watch stars and drink coffee. I was going to tell her I loved her.

I kicked at Thalia's tree as I passed. A wood nymph glared daggers at me, and I wondered if I would wake up with poison ivy the next morning. I didn't care. Everything was numb. I had nothing to keep my mind off Annabeth. Olympus was rebuilding, everything was fine, and I felt like screaming.

I fell onto my bed gratefully. I wanted to cry, but tears wouldn't come. An hour later (Or maybe it was only 30 seconds- time was acting strangely as though Kronos were making it impossible to differentiate between seconds and hours) someone knocked on my door. For a brief moment, I allowed myself to think that it would be Annabeth, coming to tell me she took it all back, but it was Grover.

"Percy!" He bleated. He wrapped me in a hug, which I didn't return. I just wanted to be alone. "I heard about Annabeth. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Look, Grover, I just want to be alone. Please?" I tried to keep my voice even so I wouldn't insult him. I wanted to scream at him to leave me, but that wouldn't really portray the "I'm ok" vibes I was going for.

He nodded sadly and left.

* * *

"This is the worst I have ever felt" I decided on the third day. "I am never getting over Annabeth." I had hardly eaten or slept since she broke up with me. I couldn't think straight. I refused to participate in camp activities. Who was gonna make me? I wallowed in self pity.

_No one will ever love me. She was the only one for me._

People had tried to check in on me. Tyson, Grover, Chiron, the Stoll brothers, other random campers (particularly Aphrodite cabin) but I still felt so alone.

_I don't have any friends _ I complained in my head.

At that moment I heard a knock. I was prepared to scream at who ever it was, but when I opened the door I was too surprised to make a sound. Nico Di Angelo stood there in his brown jacket with the wool collar, his hands tucked in his pockets, looking awkward as usual.

He didn't ask to come in. He just pushed past me and sat down in the chair in the corner.

"Nico?" I hadn't spoken in two days, and my voice sounded like old paper crinkling.

"Percy." He nodded in my direction.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but could you please leave? I want to be alone."

"And you have been. you've been alone for three days, and it's getting pathetic. And I do mean to be rude." Nico had his usual straight face on. I wanted to hurt him. Make him feel some fraction of the pain I was feeling.

I reached for riptide and uncapped the pen. The sword grew in my hand. "Get out Nico."

"What are you going to do, kill me?" He rolled his eyes. "No, you won't kill me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He said, a small grin playing on his lips. I saw red in the corners of my vision, and lunged. The clang of blades hitting sounded. "Sorry, did I say you _won't _kill me? I meant you _can't."_

"You asshole!" I yelled. I tried to disarm him, but he lazily deflected. He was still sitting. Instead of aiming at his person, I swiped the chair out from under him. He fell and I felt triumphant. I held the blade to his throat and growled, "leave."

A smile split his face. I decided that the kid was clinically insane. "What?"

"You're smiling." He said.

"What?" I realized that I was indeed grinning. The expression felt foreign and yet familiar, sort of how reading ancient greek felt. I clambered awkwardly off of him and recapped riptide.

he also sheathed his blade, and I offered him a hand up. "So, what are you doing here? Come to tell me that I 'deserve better' or that I'll 'get over it.'"

He scoffed. "Please. I don't care about your puny little relationship problems."

"Oh." I felt a little embarrassed. "So...why _are _you here?"

He held up a bag. "I come bearing gifts of video games."

* * *

We settled on Mario cart. Nico had never played video games before and after all the death and destruction I had seen, I really didn't need and FPS games. Mario cart was a classic and also, I was confident I could beat _anyone _at it.

"What's rainbow road?" Nico asked. I groaned.

"Oh no. Don't be that friend. Don't be the kid who wants to play rainbow road."

"What's wrong with it?" I clicked on the option and we began to play rainbow road. Nico fell off within ten seconds and I followed shortly after.

"Fuck, this is hell. I should know. I bet they have a special punishment in the fields of Punishment that's just playing rainbow road over and over." I chuckled.

"Please do not recommend that punishment to your dad." I warned.

"Oh trust me, I wont. I'm 99% positive he's already concocting a special punishment for me when I die and I don't want to give him any good ideas."

That made me feel a lot worse that a) I had tried to kill him only twenty minutes earlier and b) that I was so despondent over a break up with my girlfriend while Nico had lost pretty much everything and now had a terrible father.

Annabeth. I hadn't thought about her in all the time Nico had been here. It was nice. I needed a break. I think Nico detected my change in mood because he paused the game.

"Percy, what the hell is wrong?

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?" I scrutinized him for a second. I knew that he knew Annabeth and I were broken up. How could he not know? Even though he lived under a rock (literally) I was sure he knew, because why else would he bring over video games and make an effort to actually talk to me.

"You know..."

"I just said I didn't" He said icily.

"Annabeth and I broke up."

"Yeah, so?"

"So I loved her."

"She's not dead. She's still your friend. She's only a couple cabins over, exactly the same girl. You didn't _lose _anything or anyone. You still have your best friend. Your relationship is just more stable now."

"We don't have a relationship at all anymore."

"Percy, get your head out of your ass. You're still friends. You were only together for a month. You're going to be ok."

I didn't know what to say, so I just un-paused the game. But maybe Nico was right.

Maybe I'm going to be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like the next chapter.**

* * *

Nico left at about 11 o'clock that night. We were silent for most of the time, but towards the end I began to aimlessly talk about Annabeth. He was patient and didn't roll his eyes too much when I described how perfect she looked in every scenario possible. As much as I hated to admit it, it was nice being with someone. I never thought that Nico would be the one to comfort me, but it made sense in a way. He didn't feel sorry for me. He was just...there for me.

As he was stepping out of the door, I called after him, "You can come by tomorrow if you want."

He raised a questioning eyebrow. Maybe I sounded too desperate?

"I mean... I just don't care if you come. You can and I wouldn't kick you out, but don't if you, you know, have other things-" I blabbered.

"Percy." I shut up and I felt heat rise in my cheeks. I felt like a little kid being told off, which was strange because _he _was the younger one. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Yeah, ok, bye."

I collapsed on my bed, not exactly feeling happy, but not feeling as depressed as I had the last couple days. I fell asleep and I didn't dream at all.

* * *

**Nico POV**

I left Percy's and noticed that a bonfire was roaring on the beach. I thought it might look suspicious if neither Percy or I came, so I decided to join the singing campers, wincing at how awful they were.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I had to will myself not to reach for my blade. Being in the underworld for so long had taken it's toll on my paranoia.

I turned to see Annabeth. Her big grey eyes looked worried. "You've talked to Percy? I saw you come out of his cabin."

"Yeah, I spent the day with him." Annabeth got a far away look in her eyes.

"I miss him." She hurried to correct herself. "Not as a boyfriend, but as a friend. I really do love him. I wish he'd talk to me." I felt sorry for Annabeth. I was sure she got a lot of shit for breaking it off with Percy.

"Tell you what. Today is Tuesday. By Friday, I'll try to talk him into talking to you again." I said.

She nodded her thanks. "Is he...doing really bad? Grover said he was looking awful..."

"He looks fine." I said hurriedly. I inwardly screamed at myself. I felt red crawling up my face but I was pretty sure the firelight covered it.

Annabeth gave me a curious look.

Maybe not.

"I mean, he was doing pretty bad but we talked about it and played a bunch of video games and I think he's doing slightly better now."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm no child of Aphrodite, but-"

"Right, so I'm gonna go." I bolted from the campfire. I heard some giggles in my wake.

_Ughhhh that was so embarrassing! Why can't you just keep your feelings in check? _I reprimanded myself. I landed face down on my bed and groaned into my pillow. Everyone at camp is going to know now. I've kept it a secret for _years _and now those stupid children of Aphrodite are going to spread it like wildfire.

At least Percy wasn't in communication with any campers for a while. Until Friday when I had promised Annabeth I would get him to talk to her. I was pretty sure Annabeth wouldn't tell, but if someone else saw...

My thoughts turned to what I was going to do with Percy tomorrow. I began to gather materials and only got to bed at around one o'clock in the morning. Totally worth it though.

* * *

I knocked on cabin three's door at ten o'clock the next morning. Percy answered almost immediately. I wondered if he had been waiting for me. I dismissed the thought because I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Get dressed." I said, tossing him some jeans and a band t-shirt.

"Nico, I'm not ready to go out."

"You're just going outside. No one is going to be there. I just want you to eat something and besides, you look pale."

"You're one to talk." He griped. I chuckled.

"I'm the son of Hades. I'm supposed to be pale." I saw something like sadness cross his eyes.

"No." He disagreed, but I didn't press the issue.

When he was dressed (my face ranging from the pink of a rose to the red of a tomato as he did so) We left, looking both ways to check for campers. They were all in the dining pavilion eating, so there were none.

I walked him to the beach, and he seemed to gain energy from just being that close to the ocean. I grinned in spite of myself. We walked along the beach with our shoes off until we reached the very edge of the beach. Percy was still looking warily around for wood nymphs and campers. I lead him into the woods.

Without warning, I grabbed his hand and shadow travelled us over the magical boundary surrounding the camp.

"They can't detect shadow travel. They'll still think you're in the camp and now we can go wherever we want. Want to go to Japan for breakfast? Greece?" He grinned.

"Ummm...let's go to...France. To get Crepes." I nodded in approval at his idea.

I held out my hand for him to take. "Monsieur, if you would be so kind as to accompany me to France." I said in a appalling imitation of a French accent. He laughed and took my hand. I tried to ignore how warm his hand was in mine as we were hurtled through space to Paris.


End file.
